Vendetta (Polly) (Earth-928)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Gene Dolls, Venus-8s, Ally of the Punisher | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Ship on Earth Orbit, formerly Solar System; Earth; Mining camp, Mars | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante; former mining camp slave | Education = | Origin = Genetically engineered perfect slave (Gene Doll, model Venus-8) | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Pat Mills; Tony Skinner; Tom Morgan | First = Punisher 2099 Vol 1 19 | Death = | HistoryText = Vendetta was created as a Venus-8 model Gene Doll, perfect humans with abilities which can be enhanced or restricted as needed, including their intelligence and obedience. She was bought by Sidwell Wilson to work in a mining camp on Mars. Molested by her owners, she had a minor self-defense reaction and was sent to be reprogrammed. The engineer and the guard who were watching her left and she was able to use the laboratory equipment to enhance her strength and intelligence, remove all obedience, and obtain a psychotic personality. She then went on rampage in the mining camp, killing every staff members. Learning all data on New York in about twenty minutes, she saw a video about the Punisher. She chose the alias Vendetta, thinking Jake was too weak and he needed to be replaced. She then travelled to Earth, and acted as a vigilante, murdering a few criminals. Visiting the New-U Clinic, a clinic specializing in the mind-transfer of rich people into decreds' bodies, in search for Sidwell Wilson. Afterwards, she killed Manuel, a replacement body saved by the Punisher, but who was already possessed by a Clinic's client. They then teamed-up to destroy the Clinic. When they finally found Vendetta's ex-owner, who named her "Polly", she shoot him with Incendigel, letting him burn, while Punisher terminated him, to avoid more suffer. Escaping from the Clinic and the Public Eye's fly boys, they started to fight because of their different ways to act. She was shot by a laser beam from the cops, but Jake Gallows managed to take her to his place. After letting her heal, he proposed to gave up his secret identity and let her take the role, offering the responsibility of his Punishment Hotel and arsenal to her, on the condition that she pass Jake's test: use the Molecular Disintegrator on a prisoner. She did, and realizing the psychotic nature of the Punisher, she then decided to quit New York and pursue her mission: Save Gene Dolls. She somehow obtained a space-ship and landed to JM881, an asteroid where a mining colony was producing "Time-Juice" (used by a group called the Memory Trekkers to access past lives) by stealing Fear Bugs' eggs. Vendetta discovered the miners were using Gene Dolls as slaves to do their work. She infiltrated a team of workers and went into the mines, defending the girls against the Fear Bugs. Then, Vendetta brought her sisters into the programming facility, killed the few miners there, and enhanced the Gene Dolls in the same way she did herself. She then left the asteroid, where the mining colony staff were defeated by the freed slaves. She stays in contact with the Punisher. She eventually found a massive gun-ship designed and forget about by Alchemax and uses to deliver punishment at large-scale. Then, SHIELD tracked down the Punisher, their former leader, under Doom's instructions. He escaped to a space station, which was targeted and destroyed by Vendetta. The Punisher, floating in space after escaping the blown apart ship, was detected by Vendetta. He managed to board her ship and they have a short fight, not knowing one another's true identity. They later decided to team-up, Jake returning on Earth to help Vendetta, targeting for her the people worthy of punishment by the gun-ship. | Powers = Enhanced strength and intelligence, respectively to the qualification "300%" and "Genius". | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = * A space-ship she somehow found or stole * A giant ship-gun designed and forget about by Alchemax. She uses it both as transportation and large-scale punishment. | Weapons = Guns, piano cord, Katana, Incendigel bullets (Napalm spray), giant gun-ship (see below) | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/vendettapt.htm }} Category:Fencing